<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Родина by TheRisingValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445787">Родина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie'>TheRisingValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Karnaca (Dishonored), Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Canon, Serkonos (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Корво по ощущениям похож на дом, на родину, от него пахнет солнцем, спелым виноградом и табаком, от него веет Бездной, точно как от сельских берегов Серконоса, устланных китовыми костями, что изрезаны странными символами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/Daud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Родина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Заявка была на флафф, а вышли какие-то горько-сладкие страдания в неопределенном таймлайне постканона на низком хаосе.... НЕ ЗНАЮ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце Серконоса жгучее, точно как взгляд у Корво, который за годы ожил, и глаза мертвеца в них больше не узнать, и при взгляде ни за что не догадаешься, что когда-то Корво обожгло (Дауд обжег его, Дауд, нет смысла отрицать и прятать) настолько, что они обуглились и припорошились пеплом.</p><p>Сейчас там ни пепла, ни углей, только блики солнца на темных водах бухты Карнаки.</p><p>День играет лучами на коже так, что не вдохнуть, печет голову, и Дауд до сих пор не может привыкнуть после угрюмых туманов и сырости Гристоля, а малая родина до сих пор ощущается как-то чуждо, будто годы, проведенные за ее пределами, отдалили Дауда от нее настолько, что не спасет даже память и ностальгия.</p><p>Да и Корво ни капли ему не помогает.</p><p>По улицам Карнаки он скользит так, будто провел здесь всю жизнь, а не уехал отсюда в юном возрасте. Он знает здесь, кажется, каждый закуток, даже несмотря на то, как город разросся за эти годы, несмотря на то, как отдельные районы перестраивались, сдаваясь под натиском промышленной революции.</p><p>Корво словно ведом шестым чувством, интуицией или инстинктом, и в его голове отчетливее прорезается характерный для выходцев с Серконоса акцент. Он был слышен и там, в Дануолле (Дауд узнал в Корво серконосца по нему и еще по некоторым характерным признакам, ведь можно вывезти серконосца с Серконоса, но нельзя вывезти из серконосца Серконос), но слабо, задавленный столичным говором, без которого в высоких кругах не выжить. А здесь Корво будто свободнее, улыбчивее и ярче, и Дауд даже рот открывает пореже, боясь спугнуть.</p><p>Карнака в это время года особенно пыльная, воняющая сырой рыбой, оживленная и шумная. Дауд не брал в рот ни капли, но пьян все равно, и отмеченную руку покалывает, потому что Корво держится именно за нее, уводя его в лабиринт переулков старого города.</p><p>Это новая промышленная часть Карнаки да кварталы аристократов и богачей отстроены по четким схемам, а старые кварталы десятилетиями и столетиями хаотично росли, сносились, росли снова, перестраивались, здания ложились на здания, и здесь Карнака не похожа на стройную схему, сошедшую с чертежей важных архитекторов, здесь она — запутанная рыбная сеть.</p><p>Дауду неуютно на улицах. Ему хочется наверх, на крыши, ведь там спокойнее, безопаснее и гораздо понятнее, но вот Корво отлично чувствует себя и на земле, у него будто карта города под веками, и Дауду, на самом деле, просто приятно довериться и следовать за ним, дыша неприятно пахнущим плавящим летом.</p><p>Корво неожиданно останавливается в узком затхлом переулке, где расстояние между домами уже, чем расстояние между разведенными в стороны руками, а с соседней улицы слышится музыка.</p><p>Корво поворачивается к Дауду, блестя глазами, и без единого слова тянет его ближе к себе.</p><p>Осколками мыслей на периферии сознания Дауд пытается понять, как вообще так сложилось, что Корво по-прежнему здесь, с ним. Пытается понять, как вообще так сложилось, что Корво не убил его, когда должен был. Как так сложилось, что они лениво танцуют в грязном переулке под музыку, льющуюся с соседней улицы.</p><p>Дауд этого не заслуживает, понятное дело, ничего из этого.</p><p>Не был бы Дауд ему дорог, стал бы Корво водить его по Карнаке, держа за руку? Стал бы оставаться здесь, стал бы танцевать, прижавшись лбом ко лбу, так близко, стал бы улыбаться так мечтательно и расслабленно в его присутствии?</p><p>Нет? Логично, что нет. Но Дауду по-прежнему тяжело поверить в то, что все это взаправду.</p><p>— Ты вел меня сюда, чтобы потанцевать? — спрашивает Дауд тихо, и Корво выдыхает негромкий смешок и легонько бодает его лбом.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает он просто, и так приятно слышится характерный акцент из его уст. — Здесь всегда играют по вечерам. Прямо как тридцать лет назад.</p><p>Дауд ловит себя на улыбке.</p><p>Корво держит его за руку, сжимает крепко, и Дауд сквозь ткань перчаток чувствует, как жжется в ответ на касание метка. И Корво по ощущениям похож на дом, на родину, от него пахнет солнцем, спелым виноградом и табаком. От него веет Бездной, точно как от сельских берегов Серконоса, устланных китовыми костями, что изрезаны странными символами.</p><p>Дауд собирал такие в детстве. Это было еще до того, как Аббатство обосновалось на Серконосе прочно, и собирать кости было неопасно. Дауд приносил их матери, и она крошила их в свои зелья, рассказывая о Пандиссии, а он слушал, мечтая о приключениях.</p><p>Это все забылось, стерлось из памяти, лишь иногда всплывая мутными отрывками под влиянием момента, как сейчас.</p><p>Корво ведь тоже провел здесь детство, но его мать не была той, кого считали ведьмой. Впрочем, может, они встречались в детстве, может, играли в одном песке на одном и том же берегу, когда до ошибок, титулов и пыток оставались десятилетия, и когда целая жизнь казалась такой далекой.</p><p>Дауд, будучи семи-десятилетним мальчишкой думал, что всегда так будет: солнце на теплой соленой воде, гомон рыбаков, украденная из их сетей рыба, другие мальчишки из компании и бесконечные драки на палках, и Карнака со своими деревянными прогнившими лодочками и крошечными хибарами казалась неизменной и вечной, южным уголком мира, до которого никому не было дела.</p><p>— Пойдем дальше, — зовет Корво тихо, когда одна мелодия кончается и начинается другая.</p><p>— Дальше? Уже почти ночь.</p><p>— Ну и что?</p><p>Ночь Карнаки точно так же душна, как и день, а золото заката льется и льется с неба. Когда оно сменяется холодной на вид синевой, они добираются до заброшенных трущоб, росших когда-то по берегу, который становится все круче и круче, пока не вырастает в скалу и в начало горы.</p><p>Здесь все поросло травой, а дома разваливаются, кажется, от того, что на них смотришь. Пропадает тошнотворный, пусть и привычный, запах сырой рыбы, гнили и грязи, он сменяется свежей солью. Точно так же, Дауд помнит, пахнет в Бездне, точно так же пахнет от Чужого, и точно так же, так ему теперь кажется, пахнет от Корво.</p><p>Они разводят костер, лишь когда становится темно настолько, что нельзя сделать следующий шаг, будучи уверенным в том, что не упадешь с обрыва.</p><p>Небо огромно и звездно, и, кажется, смотрит на них сверху, и от этого постоянно ощущения наблюдения… присмотра даже как-то уютно.</p><p>— В детстве, — говорит Корво тихо, — я мечтал о большом винограднике.</p><p>— Не представляю тебя на грядках, — отвечает Дауд так же тихо. Песок у воды уже остыл, и Дауд не озаботился о том, чтобы подстелить что-нибудь под голову, так что он теперь в волосах и за шиворотом, и под одеждой.</p><p>— У мамы был огородик на балконе. Мне нравилось копаться в горшках. А в итоге…</p><p>Дауд поворачивается набок, пытаясь думать как можно меньше, ведь собственные мысли быстро начинают сжирать его. Корво лежит рядом, в его глазах пляшет отражение костра, а в спутанных волосах тоже песок, и хочется вот так остаться. Хочется, чтобы замерло время, чтобы утро никогда-никогда не пришло, чтобы небо продолжало смотреть с этой загадочной заботливой теплотой.</p><p>Карнака далеко-далеко светит электрическими огнями, и огромные железные суда плывут по собственным отражениям на океанических водах.</p><p>Корво приглашающее приподнимает руку, и Дауд, сняв перчатку, переплетает с ним пальцы, меткой к метке, и под кожей растекается приятной дрожью.</p><p>Вокруг — душная летняя ночь, и Дауд <i>дома</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>